


Mind the Medicine

by brave_as_bear



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Nonbinary Kurapika (Hunter X Hunter), Other, Pre-Relationship, brat students killua and gon, no beta we die like men, school nurse leorio, substitute teacher kurapika
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:22:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26404156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brave_as_bear/pseuds/brave_as_bear
Summary: Leorio's nurses office has a lot of visitors (injured and sickly or not) but his favorite is probably KurapikaAU based off of @/leilanibabii on tiktok
Relationships: Kurapika/Leorio Paladiknight
Comments: 5
Kudos: 86





	Mind the Medicine

**Author's Note:**

> this fic is 100% based off of the amazing @/leilanibabii on tiktok's Hunter X Hunter High School AU so please please please go and check them out, their artwork is amazing!

The door to Leorio’s small office swung open.

Without looking up from his measly lunch of a ham and cheese sandwich and apple he called out to the person who had just huffed their way in.

“Sorry bud, nurses office is  _ clllloooosssed  _ for lunch.”

A scoff made the bespectacled man look up.

“The nurse is closed? Are you kidding me? How do you still have your job?” Kurapika snickered.

“Maybe the principal thinks I’m hot?” Leorio offered.

“Fat chance,” Kurapika dispelled, “Mr. Netero?”

“Who knows? Nevermind that, what can I do for you?” Leorio asked.

Kurapika let out a groan and sunk into one of the chairs usually reserved for sick or injured students. He ran his hands over his face and threw his blonde hair.

“If you can physically restrain me from murdering Chrollo that would be fantastic. I really don’t think the kids need to see that kind of bloodbath while their young minds are still developing,” he grumbled.

Leorio laughed, a jolly rumble that shook his whole body.

“Covering for Mr. Lucilfer again?”

“Always,” Kurapika seethed, “I know he does it on purpose. He  _ knows _ I don’t believe in a god so why the  _ hell  _ would our  _ world religion  _ teacher always request for  _ me  _ to be his sub?! I can’t stand that motherf-”

“Hey Gon! Killua! What can I do for you two?” Leorio cut Kurapika off with an overly happy sounding greeting, shooting the angry substitute a sharp split second glare before turning his attention back to the boys.

“Well the thing is-” Gon started.

“He fell out of the tree in the courtyard,” Killua interrupted.

“KILLUAAAAAA!!” Gon wailed.

“Wha- How? It’s the middle of the day and the only door to the courtyard is right next to my office and I didn’t see you go by. The only other way is…  _ Oh my god, did you climb out the window?!” _

Gon blushed and let out an awkward chuckle. 

Kurapika’s eyes went wide, “Gon your classroom this period is on the  _ second floor!  _ What were you thinking?! And why the hell are you here, Killua?”

“We got bored…” Gon said looking down at his shoes.

__ “Wow, Kurapika, you’ve memorised his schedule? How sweet of you,” Killua jeered.

“You. You’re lucky I don’t send you right to Netero for cutting class right now,” Kurapika threatened.

“Yeah okay, you wouldn’t though,” Killua stretched his arms over his head, “Because if you did, I’d tell Mr. Lucilfer that it was you that switched the sugar and salt for his beloved morning coffee.”

“That was  _ you?!”  _ Leorio bemused.

“Shut up,” Kurapika hissed.

Leorio dressed Gon’s wounds (all very minor), gave him a bag of ice for his elbow and sent them on their merry way. Hopefully back to class…

But probably not.

“Those kids are gonna be the death of me one of these days,” Leorio sighed.

“That’s what? The fourth time this week?” Kurapika asked.

Leorio nodded, “And it’s only Wednesday.”

“You’ve really got your work cut out for y-  _ HEY!  _ What the hell was that for?” Kurapika shouted, fishing an ice cube out of their shirt as another hit them in the side of the head.

Leorio snickered as he popped yet another ice cube into his own mouth and crunched down on it.

“Why do you do this to me?” Kurapika scowled.

“To feel again.” Leorio responded with a completely serious look on his face.

“You’re not funny.” 

“Yes I am.”

“No, you’re really not,”

“Sure I am.”

“No.”

“Yeah.”

“No.” 

“Yes.”

“No.”

“I really am.”

“NO.”

“Damn, okay fine… just a little?”

Leorio received two ice cubes to the face.

“Ya’ didn't have to throw ‘em that hard, yeesh,” he complained, wiping the ice juice out of his eyes.

“I need to go to the nurse but I’m not sure if it would even help because the pain in my ass is  _ you.”  _

“Ouch, nice zinger, grandma,” Leorio rolled his eyes.

“Grandma?” Kurapika questioned.

“What do you mean  _ ‘grandma?’ _ ? Look at you! You should ask Killua to go shopping with you next time or something,” Leorio gestured to the other’s outfit.

Kurapika looked down at themself. They were wearing a beige sweater over a white button-up and black work slacks.

“I don’t get it.”

“Never mind then, doesn’t matter,” 

“Okay.” 

“Okay…”

They sat in an awkward silence of a few moments before Leorio threw another ice cube at Kurapika.

“ _ STOP IT,”  _ Kurapika yelled.

Leorio began laughing and soon after Kurapika, although they tried to hold it in to preserve their pride, joined him in that laughter. They laughed until their bellies hurt and faces ached from smiling… or rather, until Mr. Wing popped his head into the office telling them to quiet down whatever they were doing because his class was taking a test which consequently made them fall into another wave of quieter giggles.

The intercom sparked to life with an annoying buzz.

_ Bzzt “Kurapika to the front office please. Kurapika to the front office.” Bzzt _

The two looked at each other not saying a word.

Finally, Kurapika cleared their throat and looked away, a light blush growing on their face.

“Guess that’s me,” Kurapika chuckled and rubbed the back of their neck.

“Will you-”

“Can I-” 

They both started at the same time. This time there was an awkward chuckle and rosy blush from them both.

“You go first,” Kurapika said.

“I was just wondering if you would come visit me tomorrow as well…” Leorio said, avoiding Kurapika’s gaze.

“I was about to ask if that would be alright,” they smiled at the man.

Leorio straightened up and looked to Kurapika with bright eyes, semi-failing at hiding his excitement.

“O-of course! My office door is always open!” he blabbered. Kurapika smiled at him.

“Well, I uh… I should probably get going,” Kurapika made their way to the door, not wanting to leave the cozy office quite yet.

“I’ll see you tomorrow?” Leorio asked.

“Definitely,” Kurapika said with a grin.

Kurapika left the office with a small wave to Leorio and shut the door behind themself. 

As soon as they turned the corner they almost ran face first into two students.

“Sooo…” Killua cooed with a smirk.

“So what?” Kurapika questioned.

“When are you going to ask him out!?” Gon asked excitedly.

“What I do in my free time is none of your business.”

“Come  _ on!  _ Practically the whole school knows he’s head over heels for you!” Gon said.

“It’s honestly kinda pathetic,” Killua nodded.

“Get to class.”

“Whatever, scaredy cat,” Killua teased.

“Class. Now.”

The two boys snickered to themselves as they made their way to their classes, sharing whispers and short glances back to Kurapika.

Kurapika sighed and continued to make his way to the front office.  _ Does Leorio really like them?  _ They pushed the thought away as quickly as it had come. Only one way to find out, Kurapika guessed as they pushed through the office door.

The next days’ visit to Leorio may prove to be very interesting indeed. 

  
  
  


  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading and I hope you enjoyed!  
> Just another reminder to check out @/leilanibabii 's content on tiktok I promise you wont regret it!  
> Your comments fuel me to do better and constructive criticism is welcome and appreciated!!


End file.
